


What's the Romance of a Sunset

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned royality, Mud, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus is ever confused when Roman comes over raving about how romantic something he's done with Patton is. Virgil finally suggests they just try one of them
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Kudos: 69





	What's the Romance of a Sunset

Roman was over at their flat yet again. For as much as he claimed to hate Remus, Virgil noticed, he'd still come to share anything he was excited about with his brother. Honestly though, it just left them both confused at the others viewpoint and Virgil trying yet again to explain what Society, Disney and Roman saw as romantic to a pouting Remus.  
“It was beautiful, Remus. We'd gone out for a picnic and the sun started setting. Oh! Patton was gorgeous in the dusk light, crowned with gold like the Prince he is.” Roman had been gushing for a while but now it sounded like he was getting to what he was actually excited about at least. “Have you ever even heard of something so romantic as that?”  
Remus had just been nodding along, trying to understand what was worth gushing about, but at the question he perked up, thinking of his dates with Virgil. “We went through a haunted house last week. Ve-Vee looked so adorable, glaring and hissing at all the actors. That sounds much more romantic than frozen butts for some sky. Only good reason for frozen butts is if you're trying out ice play.”  
It wasn't long after that that Roman left, bemoaning his brothers lack of romance as he did so. He'd been out numbered with Virgil arguing their unusual romance too though.  
That still left Remus dropping his energy now it was just them and letting his confusion show. “Sunsets? Why sunsets? He muttered, frowning at the face he'd carved into the wall. There was a detailed butt carved into the other side too, of course.  
“You're right, night-time is much more romantic too, more chances we can battle some attacker off together as well.” Virgil agreed, moving to straddle Remus' lap and mentally trying to work out how to explain it as arms came around him.  
“Exactly. Teamwork and quiet, much better for romance!” He nodded, hands settling into Virgil's pockets, “But why did he expect us to think it's romantic?”  
Virgil only sighed, having the same response he usually did for when that question was asked before thinking of another solution. “Society, or we could try it out together. Perhaps we'll be able to work out what all the fuss is about if we do that.”  
“Then we wander town afterwards for our normal date?” Remus agreed after thinking for a few moments.  
<3<3  
If only so they would actually be able to see the sunset Virgil had taken them to a park just outside of town. Even that seemed likely to become a vain hope since there had been rain all morning, but the lingering clouds did seem to be clearing up as the time for sunset approached.  
Ahead of him Remus didn't seem bothered about the sky at all, more focused on chanting and kicking his feet up, happily covered in mud. “Mud, mud, glorious mud! Come on Virge! Follow me, follow down to the hollow and there let us wallow in glorious mud!”  
He could only laugh at that, glad that he'd already brought an extra hoodie. “Perhaps we can do the wallowing in warmer weather, Rem.”  
“Fine,” Remus groaned before turning to look at something else. “Oooh, wormy! My moustache, or wormstache? Which is better?”  
“Stick with the normal one, the worm might try going up your nose. Wouldn't want it telling everyone you actually have a brain, would you?” Virgil grinned, pulling him over to a bench and attempting to point at the sky.  
Remus looked up and shook his head, still more interested in the worm. “I'll kill it before it exposes and secrets! But will wear it for as long as I can.” He decided.  
“Can you manage that while enjoying the sunset? That's why we came out here after all.” Virgil caught his attention then.  
The sunset wasn't anything like the dates they'd had before, both extremely fed up of traditional romance before they'd met each other but somehow they did manage to focus enough to watch it, for a while at least. Then the worm fell off Remus' face and he focused more on finding it again.  
Looking up with the worm reclaimed was when he started to really see the romance of the moment. Virgil was still watching the sunset, peaceful in a way he didn't often manage to be and with the trees behind him, Remus couldn't work out if describing him as a pensive detective trying to figure out his latest case, or a murder struggling with a newly creative way so the police wouldn't get a step towards catching him was more fitting.  
He also realised that he was beginning to shiver and it was probably a bad idea to be wearing just his thin blouse at the end of the day.  
“Either I'm shivering cause you're so hot it makes me sick, or there's something more interesting than the sunset for you to be looking at.” Remus decided.  
“Or the sunset has meant it's getting colder now.” Virgil countered, pulling the spare hoodie from his bag. “Wrap up, you lunatic.”  
“You say the sweetest things, My Fatal Disease!” Remus grinned, grabbing the hoodie to pull it on. He'd been the one to give Virgil this one, his bright green, but at least the caption of 'I'm out of bed and dressed' suited Virgil's mindset perfectly.  
As the last rays of sunlight dropped beneath the skyline, they leant into each other, accepting the comfort ever freely given, if not as easily as wrestling matches.


End file.
